


Blind Date

by TaraTyler



Series: Spemily [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, blind date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: I apologize for my deep seated HATRED of Paige McCullers





	Blind Date

Emily’s new friends were nothing like her girls back in Rosewood. They were great, really, and nothing but supportive and wonderful through all of the hard times she encountered during her first few college semesters. They even understood when she dropped out. She wanted to be close with them but guessed nothing would ever compare to the bond she had forged with the girls in Rosewood. Emily had never shared those parts of her life with her Californian friends, though it all would have come up after a simple enough Google search. Paige McCullers might have told them too; she was certainly vindictive enough after the break-up.

Her new friends were bound and determined to get her up and back on the horse as it were. Emily wasn’t at all inclined towards dating just yet, but had conceded to one blind date and if it didn’t work out, they agreed to leave her alone to mourn for at least a few months longer.

Eventually they made a deal that suited all of the parties involved. Emily would go on one blind date of their arranging and if they didn’t immediately hit it off, she would retreat back into hiding herself in swimming pools and Netflix binge watching. So as soon as Emily sat down at the restaurant,she began to glance around and look for her date. She was shocked when she saw those distinctive bangs, dark eyes, and that unmistakable 'rich girl' posture heading towards her. Emily would know her anywhere, but hadn’t had any clue Spencer was in town. Four years hadn’t any hold on Spencer, she looked just as young as the day they had graduated high school.

Emily felt frozen in her seat. She knew she was supposed to be on a date, but it seemed much more appealing to sit and chat with Spencer for a few hours. They had a lot to catch up on, but Emily didn’t have it in her to stand her date up. However, that became an non-issue when Spencer grinned wryly at her and sat smoothly down at her table.

“Hello there, pretty lady, I can't believe that I would get this lucky.” Spencer laughed lightly. Emily found herself a little bit starstruck.

“Counselor Spencer Hastings, as I live and breathe. I swear you get more beautiful each and every time I see you.” Emily never tried to be smooth, it came completely naturally to her when it was someone she was comfortable with. The girls were all pretty used to her and her charm.

“You are just as slick as I remember.” Spencer snorted at Emily’s second nature flirtations.

“I should have improved at least a bit by this point, right?” Emily’s lips curled up into a smirk and Spencer blushes all of the way to the roots of her hair.

Spencer balks at that and clears her throat. “How have you been since the last time I saw you? When Aria got that new job and we partied in New York, right?”

“I literally do not remember 75% of that night. It must have been a good party.” Emily laughs, though Spencer detects a hint of pink in her cheeks.

“You were fresh off of the Paige break up and in need of a safe place to let loose. We all knew that. We also know that we are one another’s safe places. None of us judged you, just like you’ve never judged any of us for letting go.” Spencer said in a classic Spencer ‘it’s obvious’ tone.

Emily quickly got lost in conversation and relaxed into their familiar easy relationship. It was like nothing had changed with time and distance. It was so easy to get back to joking and teasing with Spencer. She concluded years of friendship and fighting for your lives together just couldn’t be shaken. A permanent bond was ingrained, far too deeply to be lost.

“You want to get out of here? The waiters are starting to glare and we’ve been sitting here for like… three and a half hours.” Spencer said with a shocked look down at her watch. “I can’t believe we have been talking that long.”

"Sounds good. Do you want to go for a walk or something? We could finish catching up or just hang out?" Spencer signed the check and left a very sizable tip. “There’s a park nearby that was recently redone. We should go check it out."

“Right with you.” Emily said as she took Spencer’s offered hand. “You’re too sweet for your own good.”

“You’re flirting again, Emily. If you’re not careful, I’m going to think you are taking this whole blind date thing seriously.” Spencer teased.

“Whoever said that I wasn’t? How did you end up on a blind date with me anyway?” Emily asked still very confused about the whole night. “ What do you think Aria and Hannah will say about us going on a date?”

Spencer’s eyebrows lifted in surprise and she paused a moment to think, sitting on the edge of a lit fountain. She wasn’t completely sure of how they had ended up together either. The situation was unlikely but Spencer really didn’t mind. Nor did she care what the others thought. She wondered why she hadn’t ever seen this before; herself and Emily Fields. Spencer was used to anticipating everything and this time, for the first time, she was totally and completely surprised.

The remainder of the date had a strange kind of easy rhythm. Emily and Spencer had always worked well together, but they had never been particularly close. No closer than any of the others anyway. However, whenever it really counted, Emily was always there. She was steadfast and loyal. None of the girls could be deemed particularly easy to get along with, but Emily was always gentle and kind to a fault. It was Spencer’s favorite aspect of Emily’s personality.

She had never quite seen Emily this way though. Emily was a gentle-lady through and through, flirtatious, and solidly there, warm and strong. Spencer was torn between being impressed and heart-warmed by Emily’s attention. She quickly decided to be both. Spencer’s cheeks kept going pink and the surprises just kept on coming.

Emily walked Spencer to her hotel room arm in arm. Even though it was not a real date and they had been friends for too long to count, and yet Spencer still had butterflies. Five years beforehand, no one would have believed Emily and Spencer would be in this situation. Sure, everyone within their group loved one another, but they had never dated within the group before.

Emily and Alison had a thing for years but nothing good had ever come of it. Everyone at one point had said Alison DiLaurentis was a toxic person. It was a nearly unavoidable statement of fact. Spencer truly believed Alison was bad news and had done everything within her power to keep her cousin out of Emily’s heart and mind. A thought… or more like a memory came back to her of trying to steer Emily away from Alison when they were young, without ever actually realizing why. Her interference caused of more than one fight. Now, Spencer found herself questioning what her true motives had really been

Spencer knew she was going to have to schedule a long night of getting wine drunk soon to question all of her life choices and rethink everything she had ever done. For the moment though, she wanted to hit pause so she could memorize every detail of this amazing night. 

They had just arrived at Spencer’s hotel room and Emily’s eyes were positively smoldering. It was almost intimidating to have Emily completely zoned in on her. 

“I had a much better night than I had expected.” Emily says with a soft smile that didn’t match the look in her eyes at all.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Spencer teases.

“Good, it was meant as one.” Emily laughs in reply.

“So, would it be too early to ask you out again?” Spencer asks, leaning against the door frame before taking out her key card. Despite the natural fear of ruining years of friendship Spencer knew more than anything she wanted more time with Emily.

“No... nope, this is absolutely perfect timing. I was debating whether or not to say the exact same thing.” Emily replied with a smile that really should have been classified as a dangerous weapon.

Her hands were warm on Spencer’s hips and her eyes had that look in them again. Spencer found herself moving closer to Emily in response. There was something magnetic there she had never felt before.

“Do you want to come in for a while?” Spencer asked, dangling the key enticingly and backing away hurriedly. “I do mostly work from an office my firm has in D.C., but I’ve been traveling more and more to offices all over the world. I'm in line for several promotions if they like my work. I may even get to choose which office I work from soon. Spencer sat on the bed and crossed her legs. Wary of crossing any unseen boundaries, she pulled out the office chair and sat on it backwards instead of sitting on the bed

“That’s really cool! I’m glad that you’ve been doing so well.” Emily grinned, filled with pride. “I’ve actually been coaching the school’s swim team on the side, to help pay for classes, and bar-tending when I don’t have to be at the hospital for clinicals.”

Spencer filled with pride for Em as well. She had never known anyone who worked the way that Emily Fields did. Spencer knew well what Emily had gone through the past few years, and what she had overcome. She was starkly reminded that not everyone had the same advantages she did.

“It’s good to know you’re still around a pool. You’ve always seemed the most at peace around water.” Spencer said, patting the bed beside of her as she kicked off her shoes. Emily’s eyes were immediately drawn to Spencer’s legs, exactly as the other woman had intended. Being a genius wasn’t a prerequisite to manipulating the eye of someone you know is attracted to you.

Emily didn’t need a hand-written invitation or a red carpet. She shucked off her tennis shoes and happily flopped backwards onto the bed beside Spencer.

“I am glad you were my blind date, Spencer. It seems rather serendipitous.” Emily said as Spencer laid down next to her. 

“Yeah, about that. I don’t know who your date was _supposed_ to be, but it wasn’t me. When you said that, I just kind of went with it.” Spencer admitted sheepishly. “I’d been in town for a minute and trying to figure out how to get a date with you anyway. I guess I just saw the opportunity and took it as a sign it was all meant to be. Now, looking back on it, though, it was kind of a dick move.”

“Yeah, that is pretty terrible, but I am glad you did it. I wouldn’t have missed this night for the world, Spencer. Thank you for showing me a good time.” Emily promptly started to use Spencer’s shoulder as a pillow in the way they had always done as teenagers. 

“I just… I feel like this is something both of us have been working towards for several years now. I didn’t see it until I saw you in the restaurant; looking around all doe-eyed and innocent. I’m grateful as well.” Spencer said, blushing a little as well. Emily couldn’t help but to find it kind of adorable.

“I’m not all that innocent, babe. Trust me.” Emily smirked down at her, pushing up onto her elbows to better look into Spencer’s deep brown eyes.

Spencer’s breath caught in her throat. Her pupils blew and her eyes couldn’t find anything to focus on.. “Why don’t you prove it to me, then?”

“With pleasure.” Emily growled from deep inside her chest, something else Spencer hadn’t heard in all of their years of friendship. It was probably a good thing too, because Spencer was affected in a way she hadn’t ever seen coming.

Emily’s arm supported her so she could look down at Spencer for a long moment as she slowly lowered her body down to press gently against Spencer’s long frame. A fire lit deep down inside of Spencer. Her breath came up short and all she felt was Emily against her. They hadn’t even kissed yet and Spencer’s mind was completely blank. She couldn’t think and it was wonderful.

“Is this okay with you?” Emily asked, when it dawned on her she hadn’t technically asked for consent. Her eyes searching Spencer’s carefully.

“More than okay.” her voice is a near whine that Spencer would usually be embarrassed of in front of anyone else.

Ever so slowly, Emily’s lips came down to meet Spencer’s; soft, warm, and so deliberately gentle that Spencer thought she might actually cry. Emily was terrified of scaring her away and went as slowly as she possibly could; allowing Spencer to show/tell her what she wanted and giving her the space she needed to pull away. It sorely disappointed her when Spencer did.

“Cut that out.” Spencer demanded, her face drawn down into a scowl.

“Cut what out?” Emily asked, looking worried. “Did I go too fast or do something wrong? I’m so sorry.” 

“Nothing like that at all. Quit treating me like I’m made of glass. I want this just as much as you do. Stop holding back and get over here.” Spencer grabs Emily by the back of the neck and drags her back down to her mouth with a lot more force than Emily ever would have expected.

Emily wasn’t one to argue so she just gave in and melted into Spencer’s welcoming arms. Strong fingers dug into her shoulders and back with blunt nails. Teeth sank into her full, kiss swollen bottom lip and Emily moaned from deep in her chest. As soon as Spencer released her, Emily traced her jawline with kisses down to her throat. She nipped gently at her pulse point, wonder-struck by every reaction she elicited.

The way Spencer had begun to heat things up did not stop Emily from being reverent with each and every touch and caress. Spencer had never had anyone look at her in this way. Emily had seen Spencer in various states of nudity before and it had never made her uncomfortable. Now she wouldn’t say she was _uncomfortable_ per say, but there was something electric in Emily’s gaze as she unbuttoned Spencer’s blouse like she had never seen _any_ woman shirtless before, and not just Spencer Hastings.

Spencer felt adored in a way she never had before. The burning feeling in her stomach grew into a full flame as Emily leaned back up to kiss her softly again without dropping eye-contact. Her fingers raked across Emily’s scalp and through thick dark curls that spilled across the sheets. Emily left kisses in indiscernible patterns across Spencer’s collarbone and down her chest. She nipped gently at the top of Spencer’s right breast, barely hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough that Spencer’s grip on Emily’s hair was that much tighter. Emily groaned against her skin as Spencer whimpered, smiling contentedly as Emily looked questioningly at her, hand poised over Spencer’s belt buckle.

Spencer chuckles breathlessly, nods, and pulls Emily’s shirt over her head, noting the disparagement in the clothes situation. She hesitantly palmed one of Emily’s breasts, noting the changes in facial expression learning what she should and shouldn’t do. It seemed to her that for a beginner she was doing quite well out of instinct. Emily was all hard muscle and soft curves even after years away from training. (Despite her injury she had always been careful to maintain her athletic body.When they lived in Rosewood, Emily and Spencer had been running partners).

Emily placed gentle, nearly worshipful kisses up the insides of Spencer’s thighs leading to where Spencer wanted her.

“Em, please.” Spencer said hoarsely. Her hands were only a bit gentler trying to nudge Emily’s head via her hair. She was more surprised than she should have been when she realized Emily liked having her hair pulled. Emily liked having her hair pulled a lot.

Spencer was new to this, but not at all shy, so Emily started off easily with gentle, long strokes using the flat of her tongue. Every muscle in Spencer’s abdomen stood out plainly as she bucked. Emily didn’t stop watching the other girl’s reactions for a second.. Every woman liked different things and she was determined to discover how Spencer ticked in order to please her to the best of Emily’s ability. She used everything in her arsenal until her jaw was sore and Spencer was a writhing, mewling mess.

Emily had reduced the other girl to incoherence, amid ripped hotel sheets. She was quite confident the neighbors could hear Spencer but didn’t care enough to quiet her. She met Spencer’s eyes heatedly, testing the waters with gentle fingers and bringing them back up to her mouth to taste as Spencer looked on. It was the most erotic experience of Spencer Hasting’s life. That flame in her stomach had spread into a full-fledged wildfire that had consumed her whole body. It felt like sooner or later there would be nothing left of her but ashes.

“Green.” Spencer choked out around the lump that had formed in her throat. Emily had used the light system on many an occasion and was thankful that Spencer knew enough to answer before the question was even asked. She grinned her thanks and dropped a kiss onto Spencer’s mons pubis whilst sliding one finger in up to the knuckle experimentally. The groan Spencer released was green light enough for Emily as she moved in and out a few times to allow Spencer to adjust to the intrusion before adding another digit.

Spencer let out another cry as Emily began to pick up speed, finding that one spot inside Spencer that made her say Emily’s name in a tone Emily never dreamed of.

“Emily...I’m, I can’t…” Spencer choked breathlessly.

“I know baby, I know.” Emily replied breathily, her eyes glued to Spencer’s face. There was no way in hell she was going to miss this moment. Emily had always known Spencer was beautiful in an ethereal and untouchable kind of way. Something had changed now… so many things had changed… and now she was knuckles deep in the woman with various four letter words floating through her mind as Spencer climaxed around her.

“How ya feeling there, champ?” Emily asked as Spencer finally returned to the land of the living.

“Really? Is that the line that you are going to go with? Right now of all times?” Spencer asked with a light laugh and languid kisses.

“I thought it was pretty good myself.” Emily kissed her forehead as she pulled up the covers to Spencer’s chin. “You want to drop by my apartment tomorrow and talk about all of this?”

“I mean, I guess I could, but I’d really rather that you just stayed.” Spencer replied sleepily.

“That sounds completely perfect.” Emily grinned and laid down, smiling to herself as Spencer moved to use Emily as a pillow again. “Goodnight, Spence.”

“ ‘Night, Em.”


End file.
